The Battle Within
by AnimeAmy101
Summary: OH. MY. GOD. I'm so sorry for whomever has the misfortune to ever have read this! This is the worst story I've ever written just...jesus christ. If your looking for a good laugh though than by all means go ahead and read it!


** Blanket disclaimer: I nor KagomeCatHanyo own nor have ever worked on anything that had to do with the Teen Titans or any other DC character that could be legally put to our work entierly. The characters and most of the places belong to their rightful owners. We do however own Ichigo, Miyumi, Kyoya, and Kyoya's home planet Akarusa along with any characters from it.**

**I will NOT be putting this into any of the other chapters. So remember the disclaimer!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Battle Within <strong>

My name is Ichigo Kai Sumiko, and this is my story.

It starts before i was born more than 17 years ago. There was a war going on between the planets of Akarusa and Azerath. The Akarusa were invading Azerath. They had many soldiers go out to the houses of the innocent people of Azerath and kill them. My father, a lieutenant of the Akarusa army, was leading a group of men into a small town. There were very few people in the town so the soldiers spilt up one per house.

My father went to possibly the smallest house in the town. He snuck quietly up to the door and kicked it in with his foot. He quickly charged inn, checking every room for an Azerathian until he finaly came to the last room in the house. He busted open the door and found a small beautiful woman. She had long white hair, golden eyes, and smooth pale skin. She stared at his eyes as if she was looking into his soul. He knew then that he could not kill her. He lowered his wepon and walked to her slowly, not wanting to scare her. He held out his hand and she took it, smiling as though he were not the enemy.

"My name is Kyoya. I am the first liuetenant of the Akarusa army," my father said in a deep voice. Every word he said sounded proud and strong.

"My name is Miyumi," my mother said in beautiful voice that sounded like a soothing lulluby. "Why have you not killed me, Liuetenant?"

"Kyoya please... I don't know why, but... I can't. I feel like i must protect you. I need you to get somewhere and hide. Hide somewhere no one can find you."

"But how can I trust you Kyoya?"

"Miyumi, look into my eyes and tell me that I am your enemy."

She looked into his eyes and saw deep pools of violet. She had never seen such beautiful and tail-tale eyes. She knew in an instant that she could trust him.

"Okay...but where will we go?"

"Into the mountains," he replied. "When I was scouting up there, I found an isolated cave. You should be safe there.

"Then let us go."

They snuck out the back so they would not be seen y the other troops. They ran for the woods, and when there, they headed for the mountains.

After hours of traveling, they made it to the cave.

"I will try to bring food to you as much as I can. What ever you do, do not start fires or do anything that will signal where you are."

"Thank you for saving me. As a reward for your kindness," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much for everything."

With a complection that could challenge a tomato's tomato, he said, "Uh... I'd better get going. I'll be back tomorrow."

And with that, he vanished into the soffocating darkness of the woods.

* * *

><p>Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. During this time, they grew closer and closer until one day they revealed their feelings for one-another. Their love grew more passoniate by the day and eventualy, they came together as one. In a few days time, Miyumi went through changes she had never encountered before. She grew sick at the smell of food and would get irritable for no reason. Her stomach started getting larger and it hit her: she was with child.<p>

Kyoya had come to bring her food and water at the usual time. Miyomi was waiting for him with a broad smile on her face.

"Kyoya, I have something to tell you."

"What is it? Di something happen while I was gone?" he said, worried.

"Not while you were gone, but while you were here... Kyoya, I am with child."

Kyoya was shocked. He had noticed she was getting bigger and that she could get sick sometimes at the slightest sent of food, but he didn't expect her to be with child.

"Isn't this just wonderful!" exclaimed Miyumi.

"Uh...Yes! It's amazing!" replied Kyoya, but he knew in the back of his mind that this was not good at all. He knew he would not be able to core for the child. He was from a different planet that was at war with this Azerath. If anyone knew who the baby's father was, they would kill the child on site.

"Why do you look so sad?"

"It's not that I'm sad about the baby, it's just... I won't be able to raise it with you. If anyone found out who it's parent's were, they would kill the child."

"'Please, just at least stay until you see the child's face and then choose whether you with leave or not."

"Okay, but I don't want to endanger our child so we'll have to be really careful." And with that, he gave her a soft kiss and left.

As the months went by, the war got worse on Azerath. Millions of Azerathians were dying each day. With each moth the baby grew larger. Finaly she gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby boy.

He had pale skin, deep violet eyes, and a tuft of snowy white hair.

"What do you suppose we name him?" Miyumi asked.

"How about Ichigo Kai Sumiko?" Kyoya replied.

"It's a lovely name. My sweet little Ichigo." Miyumi said.

"So... I was thinking that maybe we could run away together. Run away from this war. These planets, maybe we could go to earth"

"I think we should do it. lets run away together."

"Here I made this neklace for him. It has his name on it and out picture in it. It also has a holograph in it that can tell any information he wishes to know when he first opens it will tell him everything about us and everything that has happend on this planet and it does not open and obey anyone but him."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Not everything, but I knew that this would be helpful if anything happend to us."

He placed the neklace around his son's neck and it glowed violet and gold, then faded.

* * *

><p>When Kyoya left the cave there was a spy sitting in a tree comoflauged. Kyoya's master s had noticed his frequent disaperences and had grown curious. they had sent ut spies to find out what was going on. The spies followed close behind him all the was to the base. Kyoya, being the highly trained liuetenate he was, noticed at once.<p>

When they got back to the base, the spy rushed back to the Führer at once. He told him of Kyoya's was angered that his own first liuetenate betrayed him and orderd Kyoya and his new family's death.

Kyoya found out quickly through one of his comerads that cared for him and ran back to the cave to save Miyumi and Ichigo.

They hurried to the nearest ship and set it's coordenets to Earth, but the assasins came to quickly. They didn't have time to board the ship themseles, but they made sure that Ichigo was placed safely inside a high speed escape pod programed for Earth. They said their good byes to their son and sent the pod off.

They turned around, about to run, tring to put off the enevitable, but the Führer was already there himself and struck them down with his demonic light sword before the could utter a single word.

* * *

><p>The pod Ichigo was in landed in the back yard of a married couple's house not too much later. The couple decided on keeing the strange child since all their other childeren had gone off to live their own lives.<p>

When Ichigo was older, he discovered how to open the mysterious locket his parents had said he had when they found him years back, and learned all about his real parents and what had happend to them, and why. It was alot for a six year old boy to take all at once, but by ten years later, he had fought assasins sent to Earth to find him and he defeated them.

He decided that he had better leave his adopted parent's house at the age of ten so as not to cause them any trouble. He had left them a note, begging them to understand. He called them sometimes to let them know he was alive and mostly well.

He had noticed after awhile that he had to controll his emotions, other wise, it could mean his and others' death because of the darkness that resided in him. But he also noted that he had to let his emotions take controll to use some of the light powers he had.

Nothing besides the normal strangeness of fighting people who were intent on killing him hapened until he was led to Jump City.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**KagomeCatHanyo: Hello fair people of fanfiction! It is I, KagomeCatHanyo! I am working as beta/co-writer on this fanfiction. It took about five minuets of dinner at Amy-chan's house to decide that we would make a/this fanfiction. when we got to her room, we promptly dicked around till 11:00 pm (CST) and her lightbulb blew out. So around midnight, we got out the sticky-notes and pencils and proceded to brainstorm. We spent twenty minuets arguing about what hairstyle he should have. I was going for more of the Haru Glory style (i miss the show! TT^TT) and Amy was leaning more toward the mohawk-with-a-full-head-of-hair style...so about 12:30 am, we decided to go with the Sesshomaru-in-a-pony-tail style. The we argued for another 40 minuets about whether his father's planet should be called Lumox (my idea) or Bellodox (Amy's). I said Lumox becaus ei thought it sounded more in reference to light and brightness. I dunno what Amy was going for...but then it his us to use the Japanese word for light/opposite of darkness. Then about 1:30 a good quarter of her wall was covered up in yellow and blue sticky-notes and i had to force her to write atleast a paragraph (which is COMPLETELY different now) and then both of us crash out of exhaustion of brainpower and physical stress.**

***sigh* I am sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes, but I used WordPad on my Acer laptop (Acers' are shit people. DO NOT but them) and it didn't have spell or grammar check on it TT^TT...*yawn* damn, I'm sleepy, good night people!**

**AnimeAmy101:...**

**KagomeCatHanyo: OH! I forgot to mention! AnimeAmy101 isn't here! I'm current;y at my house! I'll have her write an A/N herself for the next chapter! I promise!**

**PS: from now on, we will address ourselves and each other here on out as Kagome (sometimes Erin) and Amy...sometimes we also may add suffixes to our and others' names.**


End file.
